dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
James Gordon (The Dark Knight Returns)
James "Jim" Gordon is the former Commissioner of the Gotham City Police. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 Close to retirement, 70 year old James Gordon was receiving threats from the Mutants. Gordon didn't care and refused to give in. He met with Bruce Wayne on the ten year anniversary of the last known sighting of Batman and tried to toast him to celebrate his upcoming retirement but Bruce refused. Gordon asked if Bruce still spoke to Dick because he could act as a shoulder to lean on. Bruce left Gordon in the bar where the Commissioner finished his drink. After Batman's return, Gordon was approached by Femur and his lawyer. Gordon agreed to have Femur's release form signed but Femur's lawyer and Femur demanded he be guaranteed protection. Gordon didn't budge on his stance and called Bruce to let him know that Femur had been released. Gordon lit the Bat-Signal and told Batman what he had learned about Two-Face's plans. After the Mutant Leader's arrest, Gordon escorted the Mayor to his cell, he said that he would come in with him but the Mayor was determined to do it alone resulting in his death at the hands of the Mutant Leader. Gordon tried to rally as many cops as he could after the Mutant gangs' threat or razing Gotham. Captain Ellen Yindel, his future replacement as Commissioner, entered his office wanting to help and the two exchanged compliments but acknowledged their vastly different stance on Batman. Merkel interrupted their discussion and Gordon met Batman on the roof, seeing thousands of Mutants gathered in one place. Gordon agreed to help Batman one last time. He relieved Thompson of his duty guarding the Mutant Leader and let him escape. Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 James Gordon attended the ceremony where he officially handed the role of Commissioner over to Ellen Yindel. He gave a speech and voiced his opinion on Batman before letting Yindel approach the podium. After the Joker's death, Yindel called Gordon and demanded that he tell her what he knew or if he had heard from Batman but Jim declined. Sarah gave Jim a shopping list and he went to pick up the groceries. After collecting the groceries, Gordon saw the news of the Nuclear missile from Russia and watched on a screen in a store front. The EMP from the nuclear fallout blacked out the entire city and people began to panic. Gordon remained calm and rallied people together to help put out the fire. When he saw the fire spreading to the east side he ran home to try and save his wife. His apartment was burning and he thought the worst but Sarah had gotten out in time and ran up to him. Later, Gordon attended Bruce Wayne's funeral. Relationships *Sarah Essen-Gordon - Wife. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally. *Stan Merkel - Subordinate and ally. *Ellen Yindel - Successor. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Enemy. *Mutants **Mutant Leader - Enemy. *Barbara Kean - Ex-wife. *James Gordon Jr. - Son. *Barbara Gordon - Daughter. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' (First appearance) - David Selby **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' - David Selby Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' James Gordon BTDKRP1.png James Gordon BTDKRP1 1.png Gordon BTDKR1.jpg ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' Gordon Family BTDKRP2.png See Also *James Gordon Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Husbands